paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Vice Principal DuNacht
)}} and Dave Jones ) |occupation = Vice Principal |affiliation = Mayview Middle School Student Council |status = Alive |haircolor = Grey |species = Human (presumed) |First Appearance = }} Vice Principal DuNacht is the vice principal of Mayview Middle School in Paranatural. She works in tandem with Principal Pleezdoo and the Student Council. Appearance DuNacht has a notably strangely-shaped head; her chin tapers down abnormally sharply, her mouth stretches across the length of her face in the middle of her head, and her nose is a long, outward-stretching tube ending in knob-shaped nostrils. She has her gray hair up in a bun. During Chapter 5, she wears a purple sweater over a white collared shirt, a darker purple dress, a red necklace, and red cat eye glasses with gold chains. When disguising as a student during the Hitball game, she has a camouflage blanket and her nose is dressed up as a puppet with a red baseball cap worn sideways, a black shirt with the word "Adults" in a cancel sign, blue jeans and red shoes. Personality DuNacht takes her job very seriously and demands order and regulation within the school. She enjoys sending children to detention, to the point where she frequently abuses the Student Council's constantly expanding Code of Conduct in order to accuse innocent students of small "offenses". Background When Mina Zarei was a child and still lived in Mayview, she apparently lived in fear of DuNacht until she and Patchworm "defeated" her. Upon coming across her in the present day, Mina and Patchworm express high levels of fear, with Patchworm referring to her as "the Witch" and trying to convince Mina to leave. On , Dave Jones refers to "the Witch getting her hands on Hijack's ability" and that "she'd be a NIGHTMARE if she knew she could steal bodies THAT easily. Just insufferable." One year prior to the start of the series, Cody Jones was privately elected president of the Student Council and began passing countless arbitrary rules, which DuNacht began happily abusing. Paranatural Chapter 5 After acquiring security footage of an unidentifiable Max Puckett jumping through a moving bus, DuNacht brings the footage to Pleezdoo's attention and demands that the offender be punished, citing fear that their actions could negatively impact the rest of the student body. Though Pleezdoo initially expresses hesitance, DuNacht shows her a Paint tab depicting the offender acting rebelliously and passes it off as enhanced footage, causing her to fearfully comply. Later that same day, she prevented a spirit-afflicted Jeff Flavors from entering the teacher's lounge, informing him that the only way a student could get in would be if they broke a serious rule and were on their way to the principal's office. Believing Jeff would soon break a rule, she snuck into that day's game of third period Hitball while disguising herself as a student by attaching a puppet to her nose. During the game, DuNacht attempts to work with Serge and his associates to restrain Jeff, but ultimately fails after Hijack rips her puppet's arms off, to the horror of the surrounding students. Afterwards, DuNacht leaves the gym after commanding the students to leave Jeff alone and focus on finding the bus-jumper. During lunchtime, DuNacht finds Johnny Jhonny and RJ sitting on a defeated Mr. Starchman after being enlisted by Ed Burger to hunt him down, subsequently wrapping them in her strings and taking them to the "detention cave" . On the way, DuNacht runs into Mina Zarei and briefly pauses before continuing along while Mina looks on in horror. While guiding the two delinquents into detention, Johnny stops moving due to noticing Jeff and Violet in the hall, ignoring the Vice Principal's demands to keep moving; the VP cries out in horror when Johnny breaks the strings binding him, and he ultimately has to be subdued by other members of the Student Council and handcuffs. Relationships Coworkers * Principal Pleezdoo - Pleezdoo technically succeeds the Vice Principal in rank, but typically ends up being manipulated so easily by her that DuNacht can functionally do whatsoever she wishes. Being a trusting woman, Pleezdo tends to believe everything DuNacht tells her, even if she doesn't entirely understand what was actually said. Quotes }} )}} )}} }} Trivia * The Vice Principal was originally named DuMont in a background detail in Chapter 1, but her name was later changed to DuNacht in order to form a pairing pun with the Principal's name ("please do", "do not").[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/633165844726550528 "background details in chapter one state that the vice principal's name is DuMont but it's since changed to DuNacht"] Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (17 Aug 2015) Gallery DuNacht Ch5Pg2.png|DuNacht's first appearance. ( ) DuNacht Ch5Pg26.png|DuNacht speaking with a Hijack-possessed Jeff. ( ) DuNacht Ch5Pg29.png|DuNacht disguising herself as a fellow student. ( ) DuNacht Ch5Pg32.png|DuNacht's nose puppet. ( ) DuNacht Ch5Pg50.png|DuNacht capturing Jeff in her strings. ( ) DuNacht Ch5Pg51.png|DuNacht as Jeff calls out for Cody Jones. ( ) DuNacht Ch5Pg54.png|DuNacht as Jeff breaks free from her restraints. ( ) DuNacht Ch5Pg275.png|DuNacht coming across Mina Zarei in the halls. ( ) DuNacht Ch5Pg276.png|DuNacht sparing a brief glance at Zarei. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Mayview Middle School Faculty Category:Alive